Lima Balon
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Apa yang salah dengan hari ini? Hari-hari selanjutnya juga masih saja dibayangi oleh tekanan dari kalian berdua. Bisikan, tatapan... Ah, ternyata hanya mimpi? / AU, Naruto's POV, birthday fic untuk Nanadaime Hokage-sama.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

 **Lima Balon**

Apa yang salah dengan hari ini?

Mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan fisika. Bukan masalah, 'kan? Yah, sesungguhnya, hati ini tidak sepuas hati kalian yang meraih sempurna secara terang-terangan. Jadi, aku memang harus menahan bisikan dan cibiran kalian, sebab nilai ini ditambah dari nilai kuis.

Aku iri, sebenarnya aku sangat iri. Impianku tertahan oleh tekanan ini. Kemampuanku yang pas-pasan, disatukan dengan kalian yang cerdas dalam kelas. Kenyataannya, aku sangat terbebani.

Tapi… Apa memang itu suatu kesalahan?

Dipilih oleh bintang kelas menjadi teman sekelompoknya. Di sana hanya ada mereka yang dekat denganku—Lebih tepatnya, teman-teman pilihan Sakura Haruno. Sudah kukatakan aku ingin cari kelompok lain saja, yang penting bukan dengan mereka. Aku bisa apa, Sakura mencegahku melakukannya, juga diyakinkan lagi oleh teman-teman lainnya. Mereka semua, kecuali Sakura, juga adalah orang-orang sepertiku yang punya kemampuan standar, hanya menguasai satu bidang studi. Senang rasanya bisa berdiskusi dengan mereka.

Hingga jam pulang sekolah, bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Aku bersalah lagi di mata mereka… Karena Hinata? Jadi, mereka menuduhku ikut Sakura karena permintaan Hinata? Hei, jangan menyalahkan orang seperti itu! Salahkan aku saja dan tidak perlu membawa-bawa orang lain.

Baiklah, dan itu juga membuatku jadi tersangka kembali. Kenapa harus aku yang disudutkan? Aku hanya objek di sini. Tidak istimewa sama sekali, tidak ada daya tarik. Kenapa harus menyebut-nyebut namaku?

 **. . .**

Akhirnya pulang juga. Selamat tinggal sejenak, segelintir orang yang walau hanya _segelintir_ , tapi menyerangku habis-habisan secara tidak jelas. Sayangnya, kalian terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai semua terbayang di benak sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Menunduk, menghindari raut jelek menahan kesal, seakan memprotes pada dewa, _'Takdir macam apa yang Kau berikan ini?!'_. Di dalam hati dan kepala terasa panas, bahkan mentari pun berpihak pada mereka, menyebabkan peluh beramai-ramai muncul di dahiku.

Sebuah warung menarik hatiku. Pendinginnya terletak di bagian luar, menggodaku untuk mendatangi botol minuman dingin di dalamnya. Ah, tanpa digoda pun, aku sudah mencari kalian, hei!

Glek glek glek

Sedikit tegukan. Berhenti sejenak. Meneguk lagi. Habis tiga perempat bagian dalam beberapa detik saja. Sudah cukup hilang dahaga, lanjut jalan lagi. Aku beli dua untuk jaga-jaga karena hari ini panas sekali.

Panas, panas. Beruntung lagi, ada halte mini di dekat belokan sana. Cepat-cepat aku menuju ke situ untuk berteduh.

Fuh, sejuk sekali. Kepalaku tersengat, seperti ada jarum panas menghujam saking teriknya. Kuseka peluhku dengan saputangan dari saku celana.

Huh, terbayang lagi tatapan tidak enak itu. Karena kain berharga pemberian Kiba ini, mereka harus 'menusuk'ku, dianggap cari perhatian. Aku tidak memintanya, dan ini pemberian sebagai tanda berteman. Hanya orang tidak waras yang menolaknya.

Uh… Kenapa, sih, harus membenci tidak jelas seperti ini? Aku jadi tidak paham harus bertindak seperti apa. Berbuat baik, dikira cari perhatian. Berbuat jahat, sudah pasti disembur makian. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah bergabung dengan mereka, membuat orang lain yang tidak bersalah merasakan penderitaan ini. Singkat kata, balas dendam. Aku akan kehilangan teman-temanku kalau berbuat demikian. Tidak, itu jalan yang buruk.

Lalu, aku harus apaaa?

"Nak, kamu kenapa?"

Kakek tua ini benar-benar mengagetkanku. Bukan hanya karena beliau berbicara padaku secara mendadak, tapi penampilannya membuat, ehm… air mataku mengurungkan niat untuk menampakkan tetesnya. Kaki kanannya tidak ada lagi, sehingga memakai tongkat penolong pada kedua tangannya.

"Kamu barusan menangis?"

Aku tersentak, menggeleng kuat-kuat dan tersenyum. Kuikuti pergerakannya sampai duduk di sebelahku. Satu lagi menarik pandanganku: beliau menjual balon?, sebab beberapa terikat di tongkatnya, baik balon biasa maupun yang berbentuk aneka ragam.

"Kamu mau satu? Gratis, kok."

Deg! Tidak mungkin. Kakek ini jelas-jelas memakai tas lusuh kecil, tergantung dari ujung bahu kiri hingga panggul kanannya. Ya, lusuh, layaknya baju berkerah dan celana pendek motif tentara miliknya. Tidak sobek atau bolong, namun warnanya tampak kusam. Begitu juga dengan sandal jepit yang dipakai sebelah saja.

Aku menolaknya, tentu saja. Kuperkirakan bahwa minat masyarakat sangat kecil untuk membeli dagangan kakek ini. Daripada kuambil cuma-cuma, itu akan membuatnya lebih menderita dan bersedih—melebihi kepedihanku, tidak sebanding dengan beliau. Kalau begini, kuakui diriku bersalah, bodoh, dan tak tahu diri.

Kuambil minuman botol satunya dari dalam ransel. Langsung saja kuserahkan pada kakek ini. Beliau menolaknya, tetapi aku memaksanya. Terucap terima kasih, dan minuman dingin itu diteguk dengan semangat. Terbayang lagi, mungkin penghasilannya hingga saat ini belum cukup untuk membeli minuman. Tampaknya kehausan sekali dan sangat lega setelah menghabiskan satu botol sekaligus.

Raut bahagianya kuperhatikan terlalu dalam, sampai tak sadar air mataku mulai berlinang sesungguhnya. Kakek itu menoleh dan tertawa dengan suara khas manula.

"Kamu menangis lagi! Ambillah satu, ya!"

Lagi? Cih, yang tadi itu belum menangis, lho! Aku memang mengelak, merasa apa yang dikatakan beliau benar, namun entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sejumlah uang kuraih dari dalam dompet. Dalam hati ada dorongan untuk menyerahkan selembar uang ini untuk beliau.

"Saya beli lima, tapi saya bayar semuanya."

Kakek itu terbelalak melihatnya.

Hm? Apakah kurang? Biar kuambil lagi.

"Eh, eh, jangan diambil lagi! Berlebihan sekali!"

Heee? Semuanya berlebihan dengan jumlah 50 ribu? Itu… terlalu murah… Tapi, ya sudah, lah. Lebih baik kulebihkan sedikit lagi. Hitung-hitung, rasa terima kasih karena telah menyadarkan bahwa hidupku masih pantas disyukuri.

"Kamu ambil semuanya saja, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. Tetap hanya beli lima. Kakek itu berterima kasih lagi sampai menunduk-nundukkan kepala. Aku membantunya berdiri dan mengambil lima balon berwarna biru, hijau, merah, putih, dan jingga. Beliau pamit dan pergi dengan jalan tertatih-tatih.

Tali balon tergenggam erat. Entah untuk apa balon-balon ini nantinya, pokoknya aku sudah lega bisa menolong kakek itu tanpa berat hati. Ayahku baru saja kembali dari luar kota dan tabunganku berlebih. Jumlah yang kuberikan tadi masih sebagian kecil dari total di dalam dompet.

Sesaat setelah kakek itu tak kelihatan lagi, langit mulai bersahabat—Ah, tidak, tiba-tiba saja mendung. Huh, Zeus mau apa, sih?

Takut tak terkejar, langkahku cepat meninggalkan halte, tujuan ke rumah tercinta, bertemu Ayah dan Ibu, membuang penat sejenak—pikiran tentang 'pembenci misterius'-ku. Hmph, kasur nyamanku telah melayang-layang di benak, seakan meminta untuk didatangi. Senyum perlahan mengembang, lalu dikejutkan lagi dengan seorang gadis kecil menangis di trotoar. Rambut cokelatnya dikuncir dua dan memakai terusan polkadot putih dengan warna dasar _pink_ , seperti rambut Sakura. Aku menuju padanya, sebab ia seorang diri, tanpa orang dewasa di dekatnya.

"Halo, kenapa menangis?"

"Hueee~ Ayaaah~"

Ia menangis sambil menunjuk sesuatu di seberang jalan. Kendaraan berlalu-lalang membuatku tak sempat menotis ada apa di seberang sana. Hmm… Oh, minimarket! Ya, kenapa dengan minimarket itu?

Aku berjongkok dan menenangkan gadis ini. Pandanganku terfokus pada minimarket tersebut, berusaha menemukan hal lain yang berkaitan dengannya—Ah, ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya membawa dua payung biru langit di kedua tangannya, masing-masing berukuran kecil dan besar. Semoga saja orang itu adalah ayah dari anak ini.

Bruuum…

Sang lelaki menunggu jalan kosong dan menyeberang, kemudian berjalan menuju kami—tidak, berlari mendekati gadis ini.

"Maaf, ya. Haruna malu bertemu orang banyak. Jadi, dia memilih menunggu di sini."

Hn, terus, mengapa harus menangis? Ekspresi bingungku disambut dengan bahu terangkat oleh—ternyata benar—ayah dari Haruna, gadis manis ini.

"Aku takut, hiks, Ayah tidak kembali lagi, hiks."

Terkejut, baik diriku maupun sang ayah. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur; Kurasa ada kejadian yang membuat Haruna trauma. Hm, firasatku baik kalau balon ini berguna untuknya. Kupilih warna biru, sesuai dengan warna payung mereka. Haruna menolak, memilih warna hijau. Aku tertawa, juga ayahnya. Kuberikan saja dengan senang hati.

Bahagianya melihat senyum Haruna. Dilanjutkan dengan pemandangan manis ayah yang yang bergandengan tangan dengan bidadari mungilnya. Pemberian dari dua laki-laki untuk Haruna hari ini digenggam oleh tangan kirinya.

 **. . .**

Basah kuyup sampai di rumah. Ibu segera memberiku handuk. Kuikatkan tiga balon biru, merah, dan putih pada pegangan lemari es di dapur. Kujelaskan apa yang terjadi saat membantu kakek tua dan Haruna tadi.

Sehabis makan siang, aku istirahat sampai malam. Malamnya, aku mengerjakan tugas, makan malam, lalu lanjut menyelesaikan tugas, lalu tidur. Kalau kalian ingat sisa balonnya, warna jingga, kuikatkan pada pembuka lemari pakaianku, untuk kuberikan sebagai tanda damai pada teman-teman 'gelap' itu.

Dua kejadian menyentuh dan berharga tadi cukup memberanikanku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Masalah ditolak atau diterima belakangan. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu menahan tekanan dan merasa terbebani…

 **. . .**

Banyak bertanya-tanya tentan balon ini, tapi tetap kurahasiakan. Kutunggu sampai jadwal belajar selesai, langsung menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Aku mau kita berdamai."

Sasuke, salah satu dari komplotan itu, memiringkan kepala. Dirinya dan juga si rambut panjang, Neji, di sampingnya turut terlihat bingung. Kenapa? Mereka berpura-pura seolah hari ini dan beberapa hari lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa? Anehnya, kelas sedang sepi. Sengaja kubiarkan sampai sesepi ini agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan menambah masalah lagi.

"Untuk apa? Kita tidak pernah bermusuhan."

Jawaban Neji itu tak kalah membuatku bingung.

"Hah~ Rencana mendiamkanmu jadi gagal."

Eh? Apa lagi itu, Sasuke? Mendiamkanku? Rencana? Kenapa harus direncanakan?

Neji angkat bicara lagi. "Kau tidak sadar? Satu hari ini kami mendiamkanmu."

… H-heee? Satu hari ini? Jadi, hari-hari sebelumnya itu apa? Kalian tidak hanya mendiamkanku, bahkan menatapku sinis, berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, lebih parah lagi saat menyindirku di depan Hinata karena masalah kelompok itu.

"Hei, hei. Sudah, lah. Berikan balon itu pada seseorang sebentar lagi. Duduklah dulu."

Belum sempat menjawab sepatah kata pun, Neji mendorongku untuk duduk di bangku paling depan. Aku menggenggam erat balon helium jingga ini, karena sangat berharga bagiku, sehingga tak kubiarkan lepas dengan percuma. Siapa pun seseorang yang dikatakan Neji tadi, pastilah berharga untukku.

Mereka bergegas keluar kelas secara misterius. Duo jenius menakutkan itu bertingkah aneh hari ini. Apakah ini salah satu rencana mereka juga? Tapi aneh kalau dikaitkan dengan reaksi mereka ketika ajakan berdamai terlontar dari mulutku, menyuruh memberikan balon ini—Argh! Aku terserang fenomena otak yang bagaimana, sih?!

Aku memainkan tali yang mengikat balon berharga ini. Menunggu kepastian dari sebuah ketidakjelasan.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Uwaaah, teman-teman kelompok drama! Sakura membawa kue di barisan terdepan, lainnya memakai topi kerucut khas perayaan ulang tahun—Sasuke dan Neji juga! Pfftt, lucu sekali orang-orang berwajah datar seperti mereka memakai atribut dengan kesan menggemaskan.

Acara-acara biasa terlaksana; Membuat harapan, meniup lilin, member suapan pertama—untuk Hinata—entah kenapa. Terpikir oleh perkataan Neji, jadi tidak mungkin kuberikan untuknya. Aku masih normal dan tertarik pada lawan jenis. Begitu pula balonnya. Tak ada perasaan khusus, tapi kuharap Hinata bisa menjadi sesuatu berharga bagi siapa pun, sebab balon itu menyimpan kenangan istimewa. Aku berpesan begitu padanya.

Hinata terlihat senang menerimanya, membuat hatiku ikut hangat. Gadis Hyuuga itu berterima kasih dengan terbata seperti biasa, diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat secara tunggal dari dirinya. Kembali aku berterima kasih padanya. Kemudian …

"Sasuke, Neji. Kenapa kalian berdua selalu sinis padaku? Sampai-sampai membawa Hinata karena Sakura mengajakku ke kelompoknya?"

Mereka semua menunjukkan ekspresi dan seruan kaget. Aku menunggu jawaban mereka _berdua_ , khususnya.

"Kami tidak pernah bermusuhan denganmu."

Sasuke menatapku serius, seolah apa yang diucapkannya adalah benar dan aku harus mempercayainya. Tidak semudah itu memberi kepercayaan dengan sebuah ujaran saja. Aku ingin bukti lebih kuat.

"Kau lupa? Kami minta maaf karena kelompok kami sudah penuh dan mengusulkanmu bersama Sakura saja."

DEG!

Kalau sudah begitu… Sasuke, ucapkan sekali lagi apa yang terjadi kemarin! Kurasa aku terserang amnesia ringan!

"Jelas-jelas juga, aku terus membujukmu karena di sana ada Hinata juga, ehem."

Hinata memekik pelan, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia sontak menunduk malu, dan… Kebenarannya adalah Hinata memang alasan agar aku mau masuk ke kelompok Sakura, bukan sebagai bahan cibiran untukku. "Apakah cuaca kemarin aneh? Panas, lalu tiba-tiba hujan?" Tolong, sadarkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi.

"Kemarin itu terik sekali dan tak ada mendung sedetik pun sampai malam hari."

Aku bertemu Haruna dan ayahnya yang membeli payung, Kiba.

"Rumahmu dekat, tapi kau malah naik bus dan menunggu di halte belakang sekolah. Kau bilang tidak sanggup melewati teriknya mentari~"

Puisimu bagus, Sakura. Namun, kemarin aku menunggu di halte persimpangan dan hanya berteduh saja. Aku pulang berjalan sampai basah kuyup. "Ibu memberiku handuk karena kehujanan!"

"Lho? Kedua orang tuamu sedang di luar kota, 'kan?"

"Hanya Ayah—" P-Pantaslah tadi aku mengunci rumah. Aku tercekat.

"Mimpi burukmu panjang juga, ya."

Neji menyeringai singkat dan meninju lengan atasku. Sakit. Berarti, yang ini bukan mimpi. Yang kemarin adalah mimpi. Jadi, balon ini datang dari mana?

"Kita naik bus bersama, kau langsung turun di rumahmu, tidak singgah ke mana pun."

Sungguh ini dunia nyata? Aku ingin terus seperti ini disbanding terbayang-bayang oleh kebencian Neji dan Sasuke. Tapi daripada mimpi, sebaiknya seseorang harus membangunku saat ini juga. Menghadapi kenyataan buruk lebih wajar daripada terjebak dalam kebahagiaan sebatas mimpi belaka.

 **Selesai**

Huwooooh, nulis apaan ini? T_T Hasil kegabutan menunggu masa ospek kuliah, pertengahan Agustus 2017 T_T

Berhasil tidak bikin nama Naruto-nii xDD

Bingung sendiri juga mau nentuin mana mimpi mana dunia nyata -_- *tolol mode: on*

Ja, otanjoubi omedetou, Nanadaime Hokage-sama! xDD

P.S: Saya mager maraton Boruto. Kira-kira bakal sepanjang Naruto, nggak? Biar saya donlotin aja sampe tamat dulu ._.


End file.
